Betaweegee
' Betaweegee is the brother of Alphaweegee. There is not much known about him except that he is the unnamed Fakegee of Alphaweegee's family. Not alot of people know that he even exists. He fell into a deep depression when Alphaweegee created Betalleo because Betaweegee thought Betalleo was made to replace him. There is nothing else known about him. Betaweegee died later, but he was revived by a 1-up mushroom. Alphaweegee's Apology Betaweegee became so depressed that he was going join the Fakegee Confederacy. Later Alphaweegee found him, and said that he was sorry. He said that he would be a great brother to him and Betalleo. Betaweegee became happy and joined Alphaweegees Army and the Second Fakegee Union. After this he also became friends with Betalleo. He later on created the Betaverse where he currently lives. The Pie He once delivered a pie home to himself, a similar incident to the Pizza Thing with Alphaweegee and LriGee, however Betaweegee was alone, he introduced everyone in the world to pies and nobody agreed, not even his brother Alphaweegee or his niece LriGee, not even Omegaweegee agreed because he hates him, Deltaweegee was there but Betaweegee didn't see him so his answer is mysterious, Gammaweegee, Zetaweegee, and Thetaweegee all thought no as well, and only 1 person said yes, and it was one of his creations known as Pre-Alphaweegee, Pre-Alphaweegee became his son and they both ate pie, they both turned into powerful toon forms as well, their toon forms were only 50% stronger than Alphaweegee and LriGee's toon forms. Pre-Alphaweegee was named after Alphaweegee because Alphaweegee was a great brother to Betaweegee and had to show appreciation some way, Pre-Alphaweegee became Alphaweegee's favourite nephew also despite the name. Betaweegee currently lives in peace, but soon enough came a depression. The Deeper Depression About a year later, after the creation of Pre-Alphaweegee, Betaweegee caught a very bad sickness and had to give Pre-Alphaweegee away. He had to bring Pre-Alphaweegee to get adopted by WikiContributeegee, after this, Betaweegee was very sad most of the time. He is currently in working with Doctor Eegee on his depression problems. He then became better but still could not have Pre-Alphaweegee. Deepest Depression Yet One day, he got a call from WikiContributeegee, he had bad news, Pre-Alphaweegee passed away from a virus called Happiness.exe, after this, Betaweegee was starting to become so sad his head turned blue and he cried for the rest of his life. Poor Betaweegee. He is unfortunately depressed, he never even smiled, giggled, laughed, grinned, or do anything rather than be sad and mad. He is also horrible at drawing. Betaweegee's Death Not long after Pre-Alphaweegee's death, Betaweegee was walking in a street in a similar manner of Suicide Mouse. Betaweegee's colours turned black soon enough. Later on, his face disappeared and soon enough he met Satangee and Satangee announced the presence of death. Betaweegee was instantly killed and erased. Betaweegee's Revival A year after the death of Betaweegee, he was being recreated in Doctor Eegee's Lair. After he came back he woke up, his mind was refreshed until he received the knowledge potion. After Betaweegee's Revival, because of the effects of the potion, he looks a bit different now. One day he ate pie in this form and his toon form soon enough reverted to his form before the death even happened. Later on, he was allowed to have Pre-Alphaweegee again. The Rubix Cube One day, when Betaweegee was walking to WikiContributeegee's house to pick up Pre-Alphaweegee, he stumbled upon a Rubix Cube, he inspected it. He kept it and had fun with it. He hid it from everyone. Soon enough he snook into Dr. Scientisteegee's lab and created Rubixgee.